


more than just a dream

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, L - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Post-Canon, Trans Christine Canigula, but i also love them, christine be writin a musical, heereyes is background but its for chris, ig??, its one line but its important to me, jeremy is trans too its just not mentioned lo, literally its like two am on a monday someone yell at me to sleep, not dangogngogner for once in my life, theyre like 19 ish prolly older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: jeremy finds christine awake working on her musical. they talk, and jeremy reflects.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Jenna Rolan, Jeremy Heere's Father/Mr. Reyes, its like one line but shh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	more than just a dream

Jeremy has no idea how Christine is so...not tired.

She’s been sitting on a beanbag in their shared apartment for the past...what, four hours? Yet she still looks bright as ever, and when she smiles up at him he can’t help but think to himself  _ oh, I am so in love,  _ cheesy as it is. His girlfriend wears the headphones he got her a couple months ago (small so they aren’t clunky when she moves her head but big enough to engulf her in the sound if she so chooses), tapping a pencil to the beat as she scrawls in the notebook.

Jeremy recognizes her notebook too, now that he looks closer. Her name is beautifully written on the cover in curly cursive; Christine Canigula, aspiring playwright. Jeremy’s stepfather always was the formal type, even when they were just a pair of theater geeks in high school.

Maybe a pair wasn’t the best way to word it-even after...all  _ that  _ happened, Jake and Jenna stayed in theater with him and Christine, looking for a new sense of purpose. But whenever she’d go on a rant about classic musicals or burst out into a song, Jeremy would pretend they were the only two people in the whole world.

His father made an effort even more after the SQUIP thing went down, and he was extremely thankful for that. And one of the bonuses he got from being more involved in Jeremy’s life was learning a shit-ton about theater, and hanging around his teacher, Mr. Reyes, just a little more than necessary for a strictly parent-teacher relationship, and Jenna managed to catch on to that. She was always perceptive, and Jeremy had no regrets about befriending her after  _ that  _ year.

“What’s up?” Christine chirps, bringing him out of his reverie. Jeremy blinks, heading towards the kitchen to get a snack. 

“Ah, just couldn’t sleep. You’re awfully hard at work for it being midnight.” he laughs, sliding his glasses back up his nose. “Get an idea?”

He’s met with near silence, and confusion sets in until he peeks back around the corner and sees her nodding vigorously, short black hair bouncing around her face. Jeremy chuckles, pulling the peanut butter out of a nearby cabinet and humming softly to himself. It’s never too late (early? Time is a construct.) for a good pb&j sandwich, he tells himself. 

“Tell me about it. I’m always listening.” Jeremy tells her, wandering back into the living room with his sandwich. Christine shuffles, fiddling with the trans pride pin on the backpack that sits to her right idly. 

“Well, it isn’t much yet, but remember the play we did in highschool with the midsummer zombies?” she asks, and Jeremy wonders how he could’ve forgotten-that was  _ the  _ play, and he realizes that his girlfriend is just choosing to not bring that up, which he appreciates. “Well, that was actually a really cool idea now that I think back on it! I’ve got a few vague concepts, but I think I really wanna develop it further. Thoughts?” Christine rambles.

Jeremy chuckles. “You know I’ll support any and all of your projects, Chris. But I really do like this-it was a really cool concept to start with, and-“ A pause. “Sorry, not sure what I was gonna end that with.” he finishes sheepishly, and it’s Christine’s turn to chuckle lightheartedly.

“Felt that. But go get some sleep, it’s late.” she chastises him. “I’ll finish off that pb&j if I get hungry.”

“Hypocrite. You gotta sleep too.”

“Irrelevant. Go to bed.”

“Fine. I love you.” Jeremy relents, planting a kiss to her forehead.

-

Needless to say, it’s not long before Christine joins him in bed, humming a tune while she wraps her arms around her boyfriend..

**Author's Note:**

> FDFJDJDJS THEM,,,,,
> 
> jeremy & jenna friendship supremacy btw


End file.
